Happy Birthday, Mr Lupin
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: March 10th is Remus's birthday. So, James, Peter, and Sirius want to throw him a party. NO SLASH! But a crossdressing Sirius.


Title: Happy Birthday, Mr. Lupin

Summary: March 10th is Remus's birthday. So, James, Peter, and Sirius want to throw him a party. NO SLASH! But a crossdressing Sirius.

A/n A very happy birthday to my very favorite character.

"So, we're all agreed?" James asked.

"NO!" Gen and Sirius shouted.

Lily sighed. "What, now?"

"I want to wear the dress!" Gen sighed.

"But I want to!" Sirius pleaded.

"Sirius, please, for the sake of humanity, LET GEN WEAR THE DRESS!" Peter pleaded, covering his eyes until he was sure Sirius was not wearing a dress.

It was their last year at Hogwarts, and all seven of them, Sirius, James, Celeste, Peter, Marci, Gen, and Lily, had all banded together to throw Remus one final Hogwarts party. And things were NOT going as planned.

"What's going on?" a voice asked from behind James.

"REMUS!" Gen squeaked.

"God, I'm deaf now, thanks Gen. But, seriously, what are you guys planning?"

"NOTHING!" James grinned innocently.

"You promise?" Remus asked.

"I swear... you bastard..." Sirius said, attempting not to laugh.

Remus shook his head. "Well, since, you swear, you're the bastard, not me, I'll leave you alone. I'll be in the library."

"I'm wearing the dress!" Sirius hissed at Gen when Remus left.

"Why do you want to?" she sighed.

"My legs are prettier than yours."

Gen stared. "But, mine are shapely and FEMININE!"

"Listen to Gen, Sirius." Celeste giggled.

"But my legs are prettier!"

Gen sighed. "Fine, you big baby. Wear the dress, but, dear God, shave your legs first."

"Yay!" Sirius laughed.

"So immature..." Gen mouthed to her cousin. Marci nodded.

"What are you going to do, put water balloons in there?" James asked.

"Yes." Sirius smiled sweetly.

Gen, Celeste, and Lily groaned, shaking their heads. Peter was somewhere between betwetting and a near-death experience.

"Sirius, please..." Peter began. "Please be reasonable. FOR MY SANITY!"

"Nope. I look good, I know it."

"Right. Well, what else are we doing?" Gen asked James.

"Well, YOU were supposed to sing 'Happy Birthday, Mr. Lupin', but I guess that's Sirius's job now."

"Who says I can sing, anyway?" Gen pondered.

"You can sing better than I can." Celeste muttered.

"Same here." Marci piped up.

"Lily?" Gen asked.

"Even if Sirius wasn't singing, I don't dare sing in public."

Gen groaned. "Please, Sirius, don't screw this up."

"I won't, Gwennie. I swear." Sirius said, beginning to undo his robes. Gen, Marci, Celeste, Lily, and Peter all ran for covered, while James laughed hysterically.

"God, Sirius, cover up your nakedness!" Lily cried, curled up in a corner.

"OK, James, zip me." Sirius said, trying not to laugh.

"OK, ladies, and Peter, he's dressed." James grinned.

"I feel pretty." Sirius giggled.

"That's creepy." Marci sighed.

Gen just shook her head. "I'm now scarred for life, thanks."

"You're welcome!"

"Sing for us, Siri!" Celeste giggled.

"No, you'll have to pay extra for that." Sirius said. "Gen, love, where's your lipstick?"

"I don't wear lipstick, Sirius, you freak."

"PLEASE DON'T PUT ON LIPSTICK! PLEASE!" Peter begged.

"Wormtail, I'm ashamed. You're an English gentleman. You should not beg!" James said.

"Sorry, Prongs."

"It's OK. Please no more."

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

James was muttering to himself a little bit later. Sirius was prancing infront of the mirror, and the other five were fearing for their lives. "We got the cake, we've got an idiot in a dress... we missing something?" James asked.

"Not that I know of."

"What about Moony?"

"We're going to corner him in the library."

"Good plan." Gen groaned.

"I thank you."

"Let's go, then."

The seven of them headed to the library. "He's going to kill us, I know it." Gen sighed, her arms across her chest.

"No, just Sirius." Celeste pointed out.

"True."

"No, he won't kill me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm charming, is what."

"Sssh, sssh, THIS IS A LIBRARY! STOP BEING LOUD!" James shouted at the library enterance, causing a gaggle of second years to stare.

Remus groaned and attempted to hide under his book. "You've come for me, haven't you?"

"We sure have." James said. "And now, a little song..."

"Happy Birthday... Mister LUPIN!" Sirius began to sing, very off-key.

"Oh, God. Whose idea?" Remus moaned, crawling under the table.

"His." Gen sighed.

"Actually, it was supposed to be Gen doing that."

"THAT would be more enjoyable. No, I take that back. ANYTHING would be more enjoyable."

"That's true." James said, covering his ears as Sirius hit the final highnote.

A smattering of applause later, and Sirius had gone off to change back into his robes.

"Happy Birthday, Remus." the girls cooed, each giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed slightly.

"Happy Birthday, mate. I WOULD kiss you, but that wouldn't seem right." James laughed.

"No, thanks, James. Sirius in a dress is enough for me for one day." Remus laughed.

They all helped themselves to some cake, and Sirius came back. "What, save me no cake?" he asked.

"Nope." Remus grinned. "You looked fat in that dress. Lay off the Chocolate Frogs."

The End!

A/n Very cute, in mine eyes.


End file.
